1. Technical Field
The invention pertains to a massage device and, more particularly, to a handheld massage device with an indexable therapeutic tool locatable and lockable in a plurality of usable configurations.
2. Background Art
Massage therapists apply various techniques when treating an individual, dependent upon the condition of the individual. Some therapists have made use of various tools designed to more effectively and/or more easily apply various therapeutic techniques. Different tools, including the commonly used T-bar, have had varying degrees of success. Some tools may improve some aspects related to applying a particular therapy, while sometimes making other aspects worse. Other tools may fall short of the desired effect, or may be the victim of ever increasing demands that they were never intended to meet and/or address. Consequently, there is an ever-increasing demand to develop more effective techniques, some of which may only be possible with an appropriate tool. Furthermore, there is a demand to increase the effectiveness of existing tools.
Several techniques require the targeted application of pressure and/or force. At least a couple of examples include muscle stripping, trigger point, friction, and effleurage. Furthermore, the addition of force to other types of therapies can sometimes improve their effectiveness. However, the persistent application of force can, in some instances, be taxing on a therapist or on a self-administering user. Consequently, techniques and/or tools, which can assist in the application of force or can more effectively apply an existing force can serve to relieve some of the strain.
Furthermore, tools which help combine the effective application of force with other therapies may also be beneficial. Still further, techniques or tools that help to eliminate other impediments to the application of an effective treatment, either to the recipient of the treatment, or the person applying the treatment, would additionally be beneficial.
Examples of massage tools that may be employed in such therapy are described in my patents, U.S. Pat. No. 7,431,706, issued Oct. 7, 2008, entitled “Generally Triangular-Shaped Tool with Three Different Contact Elements,” and U.S. Pat. No. D542,926, issued May 15, 2007, entitled “Massage Tool.” Usually, one cannot provide suitable therapeutic massage to one's self, particularly in the area of the back or side. A therapist is required to administer such therapy.